Sailor Moon: Retold
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: when Chibiusa came into the past, what if someone was with her? this is the story of Maiusagi tsukino, firstborn daughter of sailor moon
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Retold

Warnings: none really

Summary: when Chibiusa came into the past, what if someone came with her? This is the story of ,Maiusagi Tsukino, the eldest and first born child of Usagi and Momaru.

Notes: this story contains a female original character,my character Maiusagi(Reina)Tsukino. She is born 4 years earlier than Chibiusa. Her alter-ego/sailor scout is SAILOR SHINING MOON.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON AND CO.**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN MAIUSAGI AND OTHER CHARACTERS I DECIDE TO ADD. enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter one: Birth of the moon princess  
**

The moon kingdom was bustled with joy, as their Queen,Usagi, and hero:sailor moon and their king Momaru were going to have their first child, and the heir to their kingdom's throne.

"PUSH USA,PUSH!" Ami,a.k.a Mercury screamed to her best friend.

"I AM!" momo-chan..." Usagi moaned out weekly,reaching for her husbands hand.

Momaru was by his wife's side in an instant. ''What is it sweetie?" he asked softly,taking her hand in his. he suddenly cringed as he felt his hand being squished.

"I HATE YOU! YOU WILL _NEVER_ TOUCH ME AGIAN!" Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs, as she contined pushing, exhausted,

* * *

yet eager for her newborn child.

Push after Push, and Cry after Cry, the room finally filles with the cries of a baby. Everyone smiled.

Their princess had arrived.

Usagi lay in her bed, her long blond-golden hair down, as she cradled her new daughter.

The newborn child was small, and had the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. wisps of ruby red hair lay on the top of her head.

"she's beautiful..." Rei (sailor mars) cooed.

Usagi smiled, tears of happiness came to her blue eyes, as her daughter slept peacefully in her arms.

"She is..." said momaru smiling, at his family. the baby girl then opened her eyes, revealing 2 crystal-clear blue orbs. Just like her mother.

"What should we call her?" Usagi asked.

"How about Maiusagi Usa Tsukino?" Or little lady Endymoon?" the king suggested.

Usagi smiled, as the baby began to giggle.

"I love it."

And so the moon family went to the castle, and the kingdom celebrated the birth of their new princess.

**There's chapter one! ignore the 2 lines in the beggining, my computer is crapping out on me.**

**so that's it. I tried my best.  
**

**next chapter:Another moon princess.  
**

**Review! no flames.  
**

**:)  
**


	2. The Birth Of ChibiUsa

**A/N: hey! sorry for the long update,but alot of stuff has begun in my life, and not GOOD stuff. But I won't go into that stuff now.**

**I know I have spelling errors, but I barely started writing, so bare with me guys. :p  
**

**I will do my best to update this story, but no promises. I have other stories also.  
**

**But enough with that, on to the next chapter.  
**

**ENJOY! :) (also, rating may change, so beware.)**

* * *

**_chapter 2: Another Moon Princess_  
**

****4 years. 4 years, since the birth of their beautiful princess, MaiUsagi.

She was the mighty age of 4 now. Her red-velvet locks flowed past her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes, seemed to brighten every day.

Since she turned 4, she was given a beautiful white gown,trimmed in gold. The traditional moon princess wear, along with a tiara with the moon symbol on it.

She was a bright young girl, who everybody loved.

She was sweet,friendly, and polite. Yet, clumsy and ...strange. Yep. she was Usagi's child all right.

Today, the princess was in the garden, picking beautiful flowers for her mother, who was in labor. They were having another child.

At first, the princess was worried. What if her baby sister/brother didn't like her? What if she stole the attention away? What if her parents liked and cared for the newborn prince or princess more then they did her?

So many, unanswered questions.

Just then,Mercury came to the child.

"Mai?" The blue-haired woman said to her princess.

Hearing her name, or nickname, MaiUsagi turned around. She smiled at her mother's guardian, and friend.

"Hi Ami-Chan! Aren't these roses pretty?" She asked.

Ami smiled. This child was surely a keeper.

"Why, yea they are. So, how would you like to see your new sister?"

Hearing this news, her blue eyes widened in happiness. Her new sibling, no,_sister_, was here!

Without a word, MaiUsagi rushed past Mercury, in an amazing speed. She was very eager to see her new sister.

* * *

_-In the medical room-_

__Soft cries of a baby was heard throughout the room. Usagi,holding her new daughter in her arms,smiled.

Mamoru stood by his wife, and smiled also. The child was beautiful.

Without any word, the door burst open, and in came in the little princess.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I see her? Can I see her!" The excited girl asked.

"Sure honey. Say hello to your sister, ChibiUsa." The queen said.

MaiUsagi looked at the bundle in her mother's arms, and smiled.

The newborn was so...cute!

Wisps of cotton-candy pink hair lay on her head. The baby opened her eyes, and revealed 2 ruby red orbs.

"Awww! She's so cute!" The princess whisperd in amazement.

Then, the baby started to laugh, and she reached her little hands for her big sister. Mai smiled, as she held her baby sister's small hand.

Mamoru and Usagi smiled. The happy young parents couldn't be any happier.

* * *

There was the second chapter!

SO REVIEW!

**A/N: This story goes into Sailor Moon R,to Super Sailor S. I don't know if I should do Sailor Stars, considering the fact that ChibiUsa doesn't appear in that series. So yeah...BYE! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


End file.
